


This is love calling Earth

by raxilia_running



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Shoujo-ai, Slcie of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Rukia amava il ghiaccio, era il suo elemento naturale, lei era fatta di ghiaccio. Il ghiaccio anestetizzava, spegneva ogni percezione e così, finalmente lontani dal marasma burrascoso delle emozioni, riportava alla completa lucidità. Il mondo attorno a lei diventava nitido, non c’era senso di colpa a deformarlo e non c’era alcuna gioia nell’esplorarlo.Rukia Kuchiki ha sempre fermamente creduto che certe cose, nella sua vita, non sarebbero mai potute cambiare. Almeno finché non ha incontrato Orihime Inoue. Galeotto fu il vischio e chi lo appese~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dunque dunque, c'era questo prompt che mi ha fatto pensare al RukiHime. E... niente, è ambientata nello stesso universo AU della Ichigo/fem!Grimmjow, "[Che cos'è l'amor?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9586649)".
> 
> **Prompt per il «Gift Boxes Challenge»:** Vischio - "Certe cose non si sciolgono così facilmente"

_I'm controlled by my fear_   
_All the voices in my head_   
_That I can hear_   
_Please don't hurt me_   
_How do I learn_   
_To give love and be loved in return_   
_**{Love Calling Earth | Robbie Williams}** _

« **Certe cose non si sciolgono così facilmente** ».

Si poteva dire che quella frase avesse accompagnato un bel pezzo della vita di Rukia Kuchiki. Era cresciuta con la ferrea convinzione che nulla a quel mondo, neanche il sentimento più potente, potesse liquefare quel freddo glaciale che si portava incassato nel petto.

Rukia era nata ghiacciata, col tempo aveva imparato a conoscersi a sufficienza per credere di essere stata concepita non dal calore bruciante di un amplesso diverso dagli altri ma dalla meditazione logica e risoluta di una mente che voleva soltanto offrire alla Terra un nuovo e scomodo inquilino. Chi meglio la conosceva e più le voleva bene, commentava amaramente che si portava addosso il marchio di un peccato originale – che non aveva mai commesso ma che si era decisa a espiare per conto terzi.

Rukia dissentiva con quella visione: la colpa che provava non era attribuibile a null’altri che se stessa. Era umana e in quanto umana fragile e in quanto fragile fallibile e in quanto fallibile… _sporca_. C’era sempre una piccola parte di lei troppo meschina e troppo indegna di meritarsi tutte le fortune che la vita le aveva offerto in dono: una sorella maggiore che la amava, un onorevole cognato che le aveva strappate alla miseria, una famiglia putativa forse rigida ma facoltosa e importante, amici sinceri che non la lasciavano mai sola nei momenti di sconforto. Non se lo meritava tutto quell’affetto, Rukia aveva capito presto che bisognava soltanto ringraziare ossequiosamente chi gliel’aveva donato e non osare rallegrarsene troppo, perché mai si era sudata niente di tutto ciò che stringeva fra le mani.

Quell’atteggiamento glaciale e sdegnoso, che col passare degli anni aveva marcato il suo carattere in maniera sempre più decisa, veniva scambiato facilmente per snobismo e arroganza. Sarebbe bastato osservarla bene in viso per veder balenare una pena scura e vischiosa in quelle grandi iridi blu, che non cessavano mai di tormentarsi di fronte alla bellezza che la circondava.

Il tempo e l’ostinazione avevano pian piano fatto il loro lavoro e anche il dolore si era cristallizzato alla fine, inglobato da quel gelo perfetto che partiva dal cuore e si estendeva lungo le vene e i capillari fino a raffreddare ogni cosa.

Rukia amava il ghiaccio, era il suo elemento naturale, _lei era fatta di ghiaccio_. Il ghiaccio anestetizzava, spegneva ogni percezione e così, finalmente lontani dal marasma burrascoso delle emozioni, riportava alla completa lucidità. Il mondo attorno a lei diventava nitido, non c’era senso di colpa a deformarlo e non c’era alcuna gioia nell’esplorarlo. Per qualche tempo Rukia aveva creduto di poter vivere così e gli anni erano passati, ricoprendo di un velo di nebbia fitta la sua adolescenza e traghettandola verso un’età adulta che pareva prospettarsi ancor più grigia e invernale.

Era stato allora, quando aveva creduto di poter pianificare perfettamente la propria vita – tranquilla e al riparo da ogni imprevisto – che l’aveva vista.

Orihime Inoue aveva soltanto quindici anni, quando l’aveva conosciuta per la prima volta al liceo, e con la sua aria scanzonata e terribilmente dolce si era guadagnata rapidamente un posto da amica nel suo cuore, forse l’unica amica sincera che avesse avuto nella sua vita solitaria – se si escludeva la sua adorata sorella Hisana. Per tre lunghi anni era stata una compagna di studi leale e pasticciona, da tirare spesso e volentieri fuori da guai, perché con tutta quella fiducia nel prossimo rischiava di ficcarcisi senza neanche accorgersene.

In realtà l’amica sapeva cavarsela meglio di quanto non credesse ma tutto questo lo aveva capito soltanto dopo, quando finalmente _l’aveva vista_. Era la sera di Natale di due anni prima e stavano festeggiando tutti insieme a casa di Ichigo. Erano ormai diciannovenni, ognuno avviato per la sua strada, tranne Rukia e la sua università che proprio non sembrava ingranare. Tranne lei che continuava a restare congelata in un eterno presente che stava diventando una condanna.

Era stato allora che Orihime Inoue le si era avvicinata in una serie di passettini veloci, accompagnata da un sorriso pulito e due bicchieri di champagne analcolico fra le dita sudate. Si era fermata proprio di fronte a lei ma, mentre le porgeva la bevanda, nell’istante preciso in cui le loro mani si erano sfiorate per pochi e brevissimi secondi, aveva spalancato un tanto d’occhi, fissandola seria seria.

Le parole scandite dalla sua voce argentina e timida Rukia se le ricordava ancora tutte, come se fossero state registrate su un disco e ripetute a ritmo continuo per tutti i giorni a venire da quel momento in poi.

_«Kuchiki-kun, non muoverti!»_.

E poi quelle labbra piene, che poco prima avevano pronunciato il suo nome, se le era ritrovate sulla fronte, posate in un bacio lieve e un po’ infantile. Aveva sentito il suo sorriso sulla pelle e poi il ritrarsi imbarazzato, mentre Orihime le spiegava brevemente: « _Eravamo sotto il vischio!_ ».

Era stato allora che, appunto, Rukia l’aveva vista. Non si trattava di lanciare un’occhiata e imprimersi superficialmente la sua immagine nella mente. Rukia aveva visto cos’era per davvero Orihime Inoue e le era sembrato assolutamente bello. Orihime era bella, in quel maglione di lana verde dal collo troppo alto che le copriva il mento e con quella gonna gialla troppo larga e troppo lunga che le fasciava i fianchi. Orihime era bellissima nel sorriso imbarazzato che le rivolgeva e nelle guance rosse, forse per la vergogna o forse per colpa dello champagne analcolico. Le bollicine micidiali dovevano averle dato alla testa, perché per Rukia quella visione lì era stata esattamente identica a un pugno nello stomaco, che aveva frantumato anni di paziente lavoro e le aveva rivelato che, ahilei!, neppure Rukia Kuchiki era fatta di ghiaccio. Sotto quella coltre di brina invernale dormivano muscoli, carne, sangue, ossa e un fuoco, che covava da tanto in attesa del momento fatidico in cui il gelo non sarebbe più stato sufficiente a fermarlo.

Rukia cominciò a _lavorare_ col ghiaccio. Bisognava dirlo, la ragazza non era mai stata esattamente ferrata nel disegno e nella calligrafia ma plasmare oggetti con le sue stesse mani era tutto un altro discorso. Aveva sempre avuto un particolare talento nel costruire pupazzetti – spesso coniglietti dalle forme e le mise più bizzarre – ma non li aveva mai regalati a nessun altro che i suoi amici più cari. Detestava le materie scientifiche ma le aveva considerate una scelta obbligata, una volta terminato il liceo, nella convinzione che l’arte in genere non rendeva e poi era “affare da scapestrati”.

Rukia aveva cominciato a scolpire il ghiaccio, credendo che manipolare incessantemente quel materiale tanto freddo le avrebbe congelato le mani e con esse anche il cuore, riportando il silenzio arido dell’inverno nel suo petto. Ma più lo lavorava, più quell’occupazione si trasformava in un’ossessione, più Rukia scopriva di essersi condannata lei stessa a fronteggiare il peso della vita che tornava a scorrerle in corpo. Non nascevano più coniglietti sotto le sue dita intirizzite dal freddo: nelle forme delle sculture astratte e bizzarre che creava – e che solo lei credeva di poter decifrare – vi rintracciava forme, curve, linee e particolari che rimandavano a _lei_ , la Musa ispiratrice che la faceva dannare attorno alla consapevolezza che non c’era più un gelido ordine nella sua vita.

Ritornava il caos, ritornava il dolore e con esso ritornava _tutto il resto_.

Era stato un anno dopo, nella stessa casa e sotto il medesimo vischio, che Orihime le aveva sferrato un altro metaforico cazzotto allo stomaco, rimirando brevemente la scultura di ghiaccio che troneggiava sul tavolo del buffet e commentando intimidita: « _Kuchiki-kun… Ti sei innamorata di qualcuno?_ ».

Era stato lì che Rukia si era sentita improvvisamente e spiacevolmente nuda, scoperta dall’amica come sul luogo di un orribile misfatto. Di fronte al suo sorriso curioso, aveva preferito scuotere la testa e scusarsi – di cosa, Orihime all’epoca non poteva sapere – prima di sparire da quella festa e dannarsi, per i giorni a venire, di non averle fatto notare che erano di nuovo lì, sotto quel vischio maledetto e bisognava rispettare la tradizione.

**Certe cose non si sciolgono facilmente** e il suo cuore avrebbe continuato a starsene violaceo e intirizzito al centro di quel riparo ghiacciato ormai in frantumi, se dall’altra parte ci fosse stata un’altra persona. Ma Orihime Inoue non era una persona qualsiasi. Orihime Inoue l’aveva _vista_ , quella sera, aveva avuto il tempo di scrutare sotto la patina ghiacciata che opacizzava ogni sua espressione e inconsciamente aveva sentito. Non sapeva ancora spiegarsi cosa ma l’istinto le diceva che la sua migliore amica stava male e non voleva confidarsi con lei.

A Orihime Inoue piacevano i panini caldi, il prepotente sole estivo sotto cui rosolarsi nelle lunghe passeggiate al parco e i quieti pisolini al riparo del kotatsu. Non amava il freddo e non le piaceva il ghiaccio ma le opere che realizzava l’amica erano tutt’altra cosa.

« _Le tue sculture sono di ghiaccio ma… sembrano calde. Mi fanno pensare alle fiammelle del gas, hanno quel colore azzurrino così freddo ma se le tocchi, ti scotti. Sono… come te!_ ».

« _Tu credi che io… potrei bruciarti, se mi toccassi?_ ».

« _Non lo so, Kuchiki-kun… Tu non lasci avvicinare nessuno ed è un peccato… sei una persona così bella che non potresti mai bruciarmi!_ ».

Orihime non le aveva rivolto quelle parole per caso. Il cuore dell’amica pareva avvolto da una foresta impenetrabile di rovi e ghiaccio, un ostacolo che poteva essere superato solo sradicando quell’erba maligna ma non era così che voleva avvicinarsi a lei. Non era strappandole di dosso ogni protezione che l’avrebbe costretta ad aprirsi, “costringere” era un verbo che neanche rientrava nel suo vocabolario. Si sarebbe accontentata di non starle mai troppo lontana, pronta sempre ad accorrere casomai Rukia le facesse anche solo un timido gesto della mano, perché era un suo segno quello che stava aspettando, questo ormai l’aveva capito.

Tutto quel calore che si portava in petto – e il suo sì che bruciava, prima o poi avrebbe fatto male a qualcuno, ne era certa – poteva finalmente darlo a chi ne aveva bisogno molto più di lei. Rukia Kuchiki non era come il ghiaccio, _Rukia Kuchiki non era di ghiaccio_ , doveva soltanto spolverarsi dagli occhi tutta quella brina che le impediva di vedere davvero ciò che era. Orihime non si riteneva la persona adatta a un compito tanto importante eppure ci aveva provato lo stesso, perché lei aveva visto cosa c’era sotto quella brina e non aveva potuto dimenticarlo.

La solitudine impenetrabile che avvolgeva la sua amica le spezzava il cuore e la faceva vergognare di essere così precipitosa nei suoi pensieri e nelle sue emozioni ma il timore di arrivare _troppo tardi_ la rendeva quasi impaziente: Rukia a volte le sembrava come una bimba spersa in una tormenta di neve e la sua figura, sempre più piccola e lontana, rischiava di perdersi da un momento all’altro fra i fiocchi turbinanti di una neve che, per quanto metaforica, era persino più fredda di quella vera.

Il suo affetto per l’amica, l’ansia per il suo destino sempre più incerto, il desiderio di proteggerla a tutti i costi da un male che sembrava provenire soltanto da se stessa, resero Orihime improvvisamente conscia di quanto poco _disinteressato_ fosse diventato ciò che provava per lei. Era disgustata all’idea di non considerarla più una semplice amica ma di volerle bene, quel tipo di “bene” che non aveva nulla a che vedere con il significato neutro e convenzionale che a quel termine si attribuiva. Doveva salvare Rukia per aiutarla non perché il solo pensiero di perderla faceva star male anche lei. Eppure fu proprio quella considerazione “egoistica” a sbloccare, più di tutto, una situazione entrata in una fase di doloroso stallo.

Orihime non avrebbe mai creduto – e solo più tardi avrebbe smesso di pentirsene – che una singola frase pronunciata in maniera tanto precipitosa potesse cambiare così radicalmente la visione che l’amica aveva di se stessa.

« _A volte non credo neanche di meritarmi tutto il vostro affetto… mi sento un tale peso che… credo vivreste tutti meglio senza me attorno…_ ».

Il senso di indicibile sconfitta che aveva assalito Rukia quella sera – l’ennesimo esame andato male, una ferita piccolissima per un colpo di scalpello tirato male e l’aria uggiosa e mal mostosa di fine Novembre – l’aveva portata a rovesciare fuori parole che forse neanche pensava davvero ma che le pesavano dentro da troppo tempo. Tutta quella sofferenza aveva freddato Orihime, come una morsa di ghiaccio attorno alla bocca dello stomaco, e quella frase le era scivolata fuori dalle labbra con una tale urgenza che quasi l’aveva balbetta, sussurrandola con voce spezzata dall’ansia ma pur sempre perfettamente udibile.

« _Non dovresti dire una cosa simile ne… neanche per scherzo, Kuchiki-kun… non… io non… posso sopportare l’idea di un mondo dove… che… in cui tu non ci sei… mi fa stare male…_ ».

Poteva essere presa per una dichiarazione in piena regola, per l’affermazione preoccupata di un’amica che nutriva per lei un sincero affetto fraterno, Rukia non seppe cosa pensare, rimase soltanto così sconcertata a quelle parole da fissare la ragazza a occhi sgranati, chiedendosi perché i suoi timpani le giocassero uno scherzo di così cattivo gusto.

Orihime non era a portata della sua mano, doveva stare illudendosi mentre rintracciava nella sua voce e nelle sue parole significati reconditi che evidentemente non esistevano nella realtà.

« _Cosa… cosa vorresti dire…?_ » aveva balbettato alla fine, sentendosi immensamente stupida per averle richiesto addirittura un chiarimento su una frase che avrebbe dovuto essere chiara, se non ci fossero stati tutti quei sentimenti contrastanti a deformarne il senso.

« _Che ti voglio bene… e non… voglio che tu dica queste cose… sei… sei la persona più bella che abbia mai incontrato… non farti del male… Kuchiki-kun… ti prego…_ ».

Non c’era alcun vischio in quel momento – nessuna scusa per un contatto fisico, seppur fugace – ma Orihime Inoue si era sporta lo stesso e l’aveva abbracciata, maledicendosi per tutte le parole che aveva rovesciato fuori e per quel gesto che considerava ancora più sciocco ed egoista. Stavano parlando dei sentimenti di Rukia, non dei suoi, eppure l’amica si era quasi accartocciata di fronte alle sue affermazioni e le era sembrata così tanto più fragile del solito, così sul punto di spezzarsi, che si era chinata su di lei e l’aveva raccolta fra le braccia, quasi impedendole di piegarsi per davvero.

L’immobilità gelida che le aveva avvolte in quel gesto goffo e impacciato non aveva fatto che aumentare a dismisura il loro disagio, al punto che Orihime si era pentita presto della sua impulsività e, constatata la rigidità in cui si era completamente chiusa l’amica, aveva accennato a sciogliersi da quell’abbraccio. Era stato in quell’esatto istante che si era sentita tirare per il maglione, mentre le dita piccole e sottili della ragazza si uncinavano letteralmente alle maglie di lana e Rukia le si aggrappava al petto, confusa e impossibilitata a separarsi da lei.

Il senso di disagio che Rukia Kuchiki provava non si poteva descrivere a parole: tutto il male che si portava dolente, freddo e tagliente chiuso nel petto si stava sciogliendo all’improvviso, con troppa violenza per poter essere sopportato lucidamente. Avrebbe dovuto fuggire dal calore bollente e consolante che emanava tutta la persona di Orihime ma non poteva. Voleva sentire – per la prima volta in vita sua – il ghiaccio sciogliersi e smettere di imprigionarla in una gabbia da cui non c’era possibilità di scampo.

Era rimasta immobile per secondi o forse minuti o addirittura ore con la testa appoggiata nell’incavo della sua spalla, mentre l’amica le teneva una mano sul capo e l’altra sulla schiena, impedendole di cadere giù. E poi era stato tutto semplicemente troppo per tenerselo dentro e sperare invano che sfogasse da solo. Rukia aveva pianto, quella sera, come mai le era accaduto in vita sua: senza un solo suono o singhiozzo erano state le lacrime a scivolare fuori a goccioloni grossi, così tante e così salate da gonfiare gli occhi e bruciare la pelle ma non era riuscita a fermarsi neanche di fronte alla considerazione che stava inzuppando tutto il bel maglione della sua amica. Non che a Orihime importasse qualcosa, se l’era tenuta stretta forte, senza muoversi né parlare, e probabilmente aveva pianto anche lei tantissimo ma non si era fatta sentire, tenendola in piedi come il sostegno più sicuro e consolatorio che avesse mai sperimentato in vita sua.

Si poteva dire che da quella sera, almeno metaforicamente, da quell’abbraccio Rukia e Orihime non si erano mai più sciolte. Non ne sarebbero state capaci e, no, non sarebbe stato affatto giusto.

―

«Chappy sta ancora su, nonostante siano le dieci passate! Hai avuto davvero un’ottima idea, Rukia-chan!».

Rukia si voltò, abbandonando in sospeso un’animata discussione con Renji a proposito di quanto fosse difficile accudire il suo coniglio Chappy quando glielo affidava per i suoi sporadici viaggi fuori città, e la sua espressione aggrottata si mutò in un sorrisetto soddisfatto, mentre andava incontro alla ragazza.

«Te l’avevo detto, no? **Certe cose non si sciolgono facilmente**!» commentò con aria compunta, sfilando rapidamente di mano due calici dalle mani di Ichigo, che passava al loro fianco proprio in quel momento e si premurò di lanciarle dietro imprecazioni stizzite a proposito del suo pessimo tempismo.

«Oh, taci, stolto e fa il cavaliere ogni tanto, invece di assaltare il tavolo degli alcolici come un assetato nel deserto!» lo zittì brevemente, mentre Orihime reprimeva a stento una risatina per l’espressione assolutamente buffa che l’amico aveva messo su, offendendosi a morte per quel _tremendo sgarro_.

«Grazie» bisbigliò mentre Rukia le porgeva premurosamente lo champagne, non più analcolico. Fu costretta a rimandare l’assaggio, però, quando vide la ragazza dai capelli corvini sollevare la testa e indicare con la punta dell’indice verso l’alto.

«Toh, guarda un po’ cosa abbiamo qui» sussurrò con aria complice rivolta verso il ramoscello di vischio appeso sopra lo stipite della porta.

Fu più svelta di Orihime, che si era rapidamente ravviata i capelli dietro l’orecchio e stava per chinarsi su di lei. Si sporse verso la ragazza, dritta sulle punte dei piedi come fosse stata una ballerina, e poggiò la bocca sulla sua, sfiorandola in un bacio a fior di labbra. Chiusero entrambe gli occhi, isolandosi per un istante da tutto il mondo che le circondava, fino a rinchiudere ogni rumore agli angoli di quel gesto che poteva sembrare tanto superficiale ma racchiudeva sensazioni che soltanto loro due potevano capire.

«Quel vischio è lo stesso di tre anni fa. Ichigo è proprio un pezzente» commentò con voce alterata, mentre Orihime le rivolgeva un imbarazzatissimo sorriso incastrato fra due guance luccicanti come due pomodori maturi.

«Ehi, a chi hai dato del “pezzente”, strega?!».

«A te, stolto!».

«Su, adesso non litigate, Rukia-chan voleva solo scherzare…» esclamò Orihime con preoccupazione, appoggiando la mano libera sulla spalla della ragazza e ammansendola almeno in parte.

Era vero, pensò Rukia sorridendo fra sé e sé: certe cose non si scioglievano facilmente. Per altre, invece, bastava soltanto quel raggio di sole che potesse scaldarle a sufficienza.


End file.
